Trophies
Trophies (also known as achievements) were added to the game on February 5, 2010. Three trophies were retroactive at launch, and all others started accumulating at the time of release. On February 6th, the trophies were temporarily disabled then reinstated on February 9, 2010. You can access your trophy screen by clicking on your gold trophy. This is found between your experience and coin counters. Completing an achievement will give you 100c and the ability to make a post that gives 50c at no cost to yourself to each of your neighbors that click. The three retroactive trophies are Canine Comrade, Feline Friend and Lucky Feet, awarded for finding your lost dog, cat and rabbit respectively. Levels Some trophies have levels, requiring a certain number of actions to reach each level. For example, the first level of the Fruit Fly trophy is awarded after harvesting 30 trees. The second level is awarded after 75 trees. Trophies with multiple levels are cumulative, meaning the actions for completing the first one in the set will carry over for the progress in completing the second, third, fourth and fifth trophy in the set. Each level of a trophy achieved counts as a trophy point displayed on your gold trophy. Trophies with multiple levels will have the "frame" around them change. They go through the order of: wood, stone, bronze, silver and gold. Other trophies will only have 1 level, such as the Canine Comrade trophy, will simply have whatever frame they have. Unlocking Trophies that have not yet been completed, or "unlocked" will display as grayed out. A lock will appear over the picture on the left, and a question mark appears over the trophy cup. The trophy will tell you in a few brief words what you have to do to obtain it. Viewing Trophies You can access your trophy screen by clicking on your gold trophy. This is found between your experience and coin counters. You will only see this while on your home island. When you are on a friend's island, you can see their gold trophy showing the number of points they have achieved. This is found beneath the mail icon. You can click on their trophy to see what achievements they have recieved. Visual Guide Important things to note *The ones involving flowers and decorations must be purchased flowers from the shop. Taking flowers or decorations from gifts or out of storage will not work. *Catching items such as Wood from Fishing will not add to your fishing achievement. *Various animals (mostly birds) give fish , but that does not add towards the fishing achievement. It adds towards the one for harvesting animals. Possible Future Trophies * On the November 18, 2010 Island Paradise update, nine unreleased trophies were accidentally made visible. * Their counters do not increase, and they cannot be unlocked. * They have no pictures of their own; instead the last valid trophy occuping the same position on a previous page is used. * Screenshots of possible future achievements follow... Category:Game Play & Rules Category:Trophies